1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments may relate to a mobile terminal that is able to perform functions based on display information transmitted according to a position thereof on an external display device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals. In addition, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals.
Further, a mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions such as data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
Recently, a NFC (Near Field Communication) function is loaded on a mobile terminal. However, such a conventional NFC function is configured only to transmit a specific tip of information on a mobile terminal via one touch and fails to utilize information on the position of the mobile terminal on an external display device.